The Big Plans
by liatortilla
Summary: New summery Bella is telling their story while getting ready for their wedding.
1. the big plan

again im not a writer.

and thanks to xoxocullenluverxoxo for editing this story.

* * *

As we sped down the highway on my slick black motorcycle, to a secluded beach in Port Angeles to have a picnic and Alice having no idea of where we were going. It s been a few weeks since the day that my motorcycle wouldn't start. Since that day I've realized that I had put my job before Alice s and my relationship on my list of top priorities.

Since then I've been trying to make it up to Alice, she deserves only the best. I started with little gifts such as candy and flowers, but today was the day I put my plan to the test.

Earlier that morning-

I had woken up bright and early, putting everything we were going to need for our picnic in a small basket. The rest of the supplies I put in my backpack. I made a light breakfast and headed up the stairs to wake up my sleeping beauty.  
In the morning light I could barely make out Alice s shape, she was buried in our comforter. I crawled into bed, and propping up on one elbow, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder which was sticking out from under the sheet. I buried my face in her neck, and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Alice. I gently lay a kiss on her neck, where you could still faintly see little marks were I had bitten her a few weeks ago.

"Bella," was Alice s sleepy voice, making me smile.

"Good morning sleepy head" I replied back, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek "Coffee and breakfast are waiting for you down stairs... I added.

She shifted slowly, until she was facing me in bed. "Mhhh, but I want you for breakfast instead" Alice said with a husky voice.

"Sorry you just have to wait, I have a surprise for you. So let s go down stairs and eat together," I said heading for the door.

We ate in companionable silence. Once done I told Alice to get in the shower, and not to worry about what would be appropriate to wear. After much protest from Alice, she finally agreed. I made sure she was in the shower before heading to the closet in which I had hidden the clothes that Alice and I would wear today there, after my day of shopping at the mall yesterday. I would never tell Alice that I spent the whole day shopping for cloths and enjoyed it or she might make me go more often.

I spread Alice s new clothes on the bed, and started to get ready. I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a blue tank top and a black long sleeved shirt with a deep V neck so you could still see the blue shirt underneath. My black three inch heel boots completed my look. As I finish putting my hair in to lose curls, Alice walked out of the bath room in just a towel. "God Bella you look gorgeous," Alice said from the doorway.

"Thank you, I think my ego went up a notch. Your clothes are on the bed. I'll wait for you downstairs, I still have to finish your surprise. Oh yeah, don't put your hair up." I told Alice as I headed towards the hall.

On my way down the hall I stopped at the linen closet to get two warm blankets. Next I headed towards the kitchen to get the picnic basket and my backpack. I tied down the basket on my bike so it would not fall while going 80 mph down the highway. I went to the living room to wait for Alice to finish getting ready.

25 minutes later, Alice danced down the stairs looking gorgeous. She was wearing the white skirt I had gotten her. It went to just about mid-thigh and bounced with every step she took. She also had the sweet and swingy top drawstring at her neckline in the color purple. White heels going with the look making it look just perfect. Stepping in front of me she turned and said "How do I look, is this what you were going for?"

I put my finger to my chin acting like I was deep in thought and said "Not quite but I guess it will have to do with what I can." trying to contain my laughter. Alice playfully slapped my arm. "Owww. I was just playing, you look amazing in anything." "Well thank you but you picked it out and everything, I think I should be complimenting you." Alice said looking up at me. All I did was lower my head and kiss her softly.

"I love you. Are you ready to go?" I said a bit breathlessly.

Alice just looked at me for a moment and then said "I don't know. Is this is your surprise?"

I just smiled down at her motion with my hand to the door "How very chivalrous of you." "Ha ha come on let s go I have one last thing for you. Close your eyes please," I asked her. She did as I said and I went to the hall closet and got the two leather jackets I had gotten for us, mine was black and hers was white "You are allowed to open your eyes now," As I held up her white jacket.

She opened her eyes and gasped "Bella that jacket is beautiful thank you." I slipped the jacket over her shoulders and once again motioning my hand for her to get on my bike.

Alice turned around, hands on hip, and glared at me "You got me all dressed up to take me on a ride on your bike" Alice practically growled at me. I tried to contain my laughter, Alice looked adorable trying to be mad at me.

"Alice trust me it will be worth it in the end, now come on up you go," As I helped her up on my bike. I got on and we headed to Port Angeles. The ride was in a companionable silence. Alice had her hands around me trying to stay on. About halfway through I felt her hands moving in a circle and then up my stomach heading to my breast, once they found their destination, Alice ran her thumbs over my taught nipples. "Alice I'm trying not to crash and you re not helping" I tried to say as calm as possible.

We made it to the beach in an hour instead of two. I stopped at a small hill shutting the engine off of my motorcycle, grabbing Alice's hand I pulled her to where she was sitting in front of me. Helping her out of her helmet once off she tried to do something with her hair but failed, she looked so cute frustrated. I bent down and kissed her with all the passion I felt for her. "I hate having hat hair" Alice said with a cute little pout. I just kissed her again.

"Deal with it. Alice how much do you trust me?" I ask thinking of why I took the bike instead of the Porsche. I always wanted to try having sex on my bite. We had sex in my Porsche a few times and that's fun through it s in a small place. Alice didn't like riding on my bike because she gets hat hair, so I never got the chance. "You know I trust you with my life, why are you asking?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"I want to try something if you don't want to that s fine." I replied against her neck.

"What is it that you want to try?" she asked a bit breathless.

"How opposed are you to having sex on my bike" I asked as I nipped at her neck.

"Oh God I've never thought about it, hmm that sounds kind of hot" she said and extended her neck so I had better access to it.

"Hmmm, good" I said as I started to kiss up her neck to her jaw line all the way to her luscious lips. All the while my hand traveled up her silky smooth thighs. Alice may be petite but under my finger tips her legs went on for miles. I lifted her right leg up over my shoulder, my finger tip reaching the edge of her panties. I slowly started kissing her calves as I slipped her panties down her legs putting them in my back pocket. I put her leg back down and she wrapped her legs around me. I lead Alice down on the handle bars of my bike settling better in between her legs my hands getting closer to their destination. Once there my finger ran up and down her slit testing how wet she was for me. "God you re so wet for me Alice" I moaned.

"I'm always ready for you baby" Alice said with a gasp as I finally entered her velvet warm center. I slowly slid my hand into her, she arched at my touch presenting her breast in my face and who the hell could resist the perfection of her breast, cause I sure as hell can't.

I kissed her neck going down to where her breast started just above her blouse. The hand that was holding Alice by the waist moved underneath her blouse feeling her muscles contract in anticipation of what was going to happen next. I removed my hand from under her blouse and went for my keys of my motorcycle and started it.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked breathlessly as the vibration finally hit her sensitive spot she moaned my name "Bella... OH... God" she wasn't going to last long, but I didn't want her to cum just yet.

I removed my hand from within her, got off of my bike taking one of her legs with me, she wasn't straddling the bike anymore. Now she was sitting on it sideways. I got on my knees were I was level with her center. I looked up at her and stuck my finger just where I knew she liked it and moaned at the flavor of Alice's juices when I put my fingers in my mouth. I put my mouth on her entrance, reentering her with two of my fingers this time. I thrust my finger long and hard a few more times and she came all over my hand. I got up and wrapped my arms around her letting her catch her breath. "I think I found my new favorite toy" was all that Alice said, once her brain stared functioning properly again.

I chuckled and said "I'm glad you liked it."

I lifted her off of the bike and set her on her feet on the ground. "This wasn't your surprise by the way," I told her as I got the basket unattached from the bike.

"Really I thought you just brought me here to have hot and steamy sex in the woods." she said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, we could just go back home" I said seriously.

"Okay okay, I'll behave" Alice said with a pout.

"Okay let s go swimming. It s a beautiful day and it s pretty warm and sunny for Forks" I said turning towards the beach. Alice turned and had a look of surprise all over her face.

"Wow this is beautiful. Huh we don't have swim suites, how are we going to go swimming?" Alice asked finally looking back at me. I just pulled out two swim suites that she had gotten earlier in the summer. "Aren't we the little Boy Scout today" Alice said with a smirk.

"Oh haha, I just wanted to make sure I have everything for today. Shoot me," was the only replied I gave her.

After much teasing from Alice about being so prepared for just about everything and anything, we changed to our swim suites. I convinced her that the best was to get in the water and not feel the cold is to just run in. Well we wanted to do it together but after all her teasing I didn't jump in at the last second. To say that Alice was mad was understatement of the year. We stayed in the water for a few hours just have fun and playing in the water. I would sneak up behind Alice and scare her. She would try and dunk me in the water, but I was a much faster swimmer. After a nice tan and being all pruney we decided to sit and eat the lunch I had packed.

"How did you find this place? It's so beautiful," Alice asked after a bit.

"One day I was at work and I felt like I needed to escape, so I went out for a drive and somehow ended up here." I told her honestly. "I like it a lot.  
I've been here once after work while the sun was setting it's a really beautiful site to see" I added as an afterthought.

Shortly after lunch we made a sand castle, Alice making the best looking one out of the two of us. But most of the time we spent talking, getting to know each other again in a way. After spending so much time away from each other I felt like we were back in college on our first few dates that we had gone on. Alice was sitting on my lap wrapped in a blanket watching the surf coming in and going out. I got my backpack from beside me and took out the velvet box that has been there for days waiting for the best time to make itself known. The sun was starting to set in front of us. It was now or never."Alice, will you stay by my side from now to eternity where ever our love may take us." I said as I opened the lid to reveal a beautiful white gold band with little diamonds imbedded all around it and a beautiful round diamond in the center."Alice with you marry me?" I finally said.

Alice gasped with tears in her eyes "Yes, a million times yes." I slipped the ring on her finger it looked like it always belonged there on her finger. Alice shifted to face me and kissed me hard with all the passion she felt for me as I did for her.

* * *

plz review and tell me what you think


	2. a new beginning

_again not a writer _

_again thanks to every one for helping me edit it_

_

* * *

_

It's the day before Alice and my wedding. I'm lying in the guess bedroom at Emmett's and Rosalie house. 'Why you ask?' Because Esme and my mother kicked me out of my houses to get any last minutes wedding preparation ready. Alice was at Edwards's condo with his girlfriend Nissie. I had given Alice full range on the whole wedding; the only expectation was that the wedding had to be in December. Alice had protease about only having 6 months to plan a wedding. We were having the wedding at our house. I knew that Alice wanted the whole big wedding but in Washington its frowned a pane for same sex  
marriage. so we had agreed to a civil union reception at are back yard. uhh its just pass 2 am and _I_ still can't sleep. All of sudden there was a loud wail coming from the next room.

I walk in to the next room to see a beautiful baby girl shuiting tiring to get anyone's attention. She was born November 6, and her name was Eden Marie swan. I picked her up and cradle her in my hands. she had Emmett's dark hair, but she had Rosalie beautiful blue eyes. She was little only having been born little over a month. "shh, baby girl it's ok your aunty Bella is here." I cooed in her ear.

"She's probably hungry. Sorry if she woke you up." said Rosalie from the door way, bottle in hand.

"No it ok I couldn't sleep anyways" I said to her in all honesty.

"Hmm do you want to feed her" Rosalie questioned me. I just nodded to her as my respond. She handed me Eden's bottle, I pest the bottle to her lips and she eagerly drank her mother's milk. "You're a natural, now tell me why you can't sleep are you nervous" Rosalie said with a teasing smile on her face.

"No just thinking of how we got this far. I remember Alice walking in to my art appreciation call like it was yesterday." I said thinking back to that day.

"mhmm you never told me how you two meet. Would you tell me please." she said with a little pout on her face.

"Okay" I said to her. So I started my story

6 years earlier

It was my freshman year at Seattle state. I was in my art appreciation class when she walked in. To This day I don't know what draw me to the door just as she walked in but as soon as she stepped in my dark brown eyes was meet with bright green eye, the girl smile shyly, I evidently looked down and blushed. She when and sat a few chairs away from me since this guy name Mitch or something like that was sitting next to me and talking my ear off. He had already tired to ask me out on a date, I had said that I wasn't interested that I wasn't looking to be in a relationship at the moment.

The truth was that I wasn't interested in the male population all together. I had dated my best friend Jacob black back in high school though I loved him as a friend I couldn't love him more than that. He was very understanding, and patient. And the whole time I felt guilty he was suet a good guy and someone who really did love me. I couldn't return that favor to him it just didn't feel right, the emotion was frost, and the physical took months. It took close to 4 months before we even had a first really kiss. At the end of are scinor year we had gone to a party and gotten pretty wasted. The next morning I had woken up nude on Jacobs's bed. I was scared I didn't want to keep leading him on. I end up leaving a letter saying all my true feeling and how sorry I was that thing didn't work out the way he wanted them to.

Three days before graduation I found out that I was pregnant with Jacob baby we hadn't talk sense the party and I had no plans of telling him. But tree weeks after graduation my world came crashing down on me, I had a imcager. though I didn't know my baby I still loved it with all of my heart, i had made a plan and just like that it was token away. I felt like I didn't want to be on this earth anymore and got filed with self loath like I angered the gods for not loving the father of my baby I spend the rest of my summer in my room not wanting to talk to anyone. Days before going to college I canvied myself that it was for the best because I wasn't ready to take care of myself and a baby. so I went to college to start a new chapter of my life, forgetting my horrible nightmare that was that summer.

I sat and listen to the teacher leacher about what we would to in the class that semesters. but every once in a while I would snick little picks at her. She was so interested in what the teacher was say and writing the info that we would have to have to later. I found myself wondering what she liked. like what kind of music, art, books, and movie she liked. I want to know what make her unique to this world of people wanting to fit in with everyone else. not muck soon later did the teacher anouse that class was over. i was getting ready to leave when i felt this present close to me. I turned around to be facing on other then the girl who has been hunting my thoughts for the pass hour and a half.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen I saw you earlier in class when i walked in" she said extending her hand so I could shack it. Alice voice sounds like the smooth verbal silk and confident. She was at least a good 5 inches shorter than me, with long inky black hair falling to her mid back. She had designer jeans on with a bright yellow silk top. I look at her eyes and almost lost myself in her beautiful green eyes, I once heard that they are the gateway to your soul that you could tell a lot by just one look.

"uhh hi I'm Isabella swan but please call me Bella" I said taking her hand in main, as soon as our hand touch i feel this shock all throw out my body i take my hand back feeling scared of never having felt like that before. God she was so much better looking than me, she had style were I didn't. She had this graceful aloof thing about her like she had her own little bubble.

"What class do you have next?" she asked a bit breathy.

"Oh I have computer graphics, why what do you have?" I asked hoping she would have the same class or at least the same building.

"I have fashion designer." No wonder she is so stylish. "Do you mind if _I_ walk with you" she asked with a nervous smile.

"uhh yea sure" I said not knowing where this was going. My class was all the way on the other side of campus, and her building was about 10 minutes away. Either was I started walking.

"mhhm tell me a little about yourself." she asked breaking the silent that had come between us as soon as we started walking. "I promise I'm not a stoker" she said with a shy smile.

"uhh what do you want to know" I asked not sure what to tell her that's on open wide question.

"The basics I guess like you age and stuff" she answers back.

"Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 19, I've lived in Washington all my live with my family, I have one older brother, and my major is graphic design. it's your torn" I said when I was done with my little speech.

"hmmh I'm Mary Alice Cullen but I like to be called Alice, I'll be 19 in a few months, I moved to Washington about two years ago after my dad asseped a job at a hospital here, i have one brother he's my twin, and my major is fashion designer." she said all in one breath.

I extended my hand "it's nice to meet you Alice" I said. I finally took the time to look around and saw that we were standing in front of Alice building.

"Yea it's nice to meet you too. Well I guess this is my stop i hope to run in to you later if not I'll see you next week." she said also looking around.

"uhh I guess I'll see you later" I said turning putting my ear buds in my ear. When I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Alice. I took one of my ear buds out to listen to her.

"I wanted to know if we could hang out before next week." she asked looking down at the ground.

"uhh sure let me give you my number" I said to her. She handed me her phone, I saved my number on her phone, I gave her my phone so she could save her number into main.

"When does your last class end?" she asked with a nervous smile.

I checked my schedule and saw that my next class was the last one for the day. I smile to her and said "well it looks like its your lucky day, my next class is the last one so I get out 4:30"

"Cool I get out about the same time, do you want to hang out after class maybe get an early dinner or something?" Alice asked looking down at the ground again.

"yea ok cool why don't I meet you here after my class if over" I said to her.

"The rest was history we became fast friends." I said once again facing Rosalie.

* * *

thanks for reading and plz review it makes me happy

lia


	3. polar opposites

"The rest was history we became fast friends." I said once again facing Rosalie.

Rosalie's face was one of confusion "wait you two meet your freshman year of college, I thought you guys meet your junior year?" she asked.

"No we met and became friend's good friends. We didn't't start a relationship till are junior year, as you know." I informed her. Putting a sleeping Eden in her crib.

You could see all the questions floating in Rosalie's head "So why did it take two years for you two to get together?" She asked.

"I'll tell you, come lets go to the kitchen. We don't want to wake Eden again do we?" I said motioning with my hands to a sleeping Eden.

As we walked in to the kitchen I got everything ready to make some coffee, once the coffee machine was babbling I sat across from Rosalie. "So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How did you go from friends to lovers I guess?" she shyly asked. I think that was the first time I ever seen Rosalie blush in all the time I've know her.

"I'm not sure myself, to tell you the truth I never thought we would stay friends very long" I said honestly.

"why is that" she asked with concerned dripping from her every word. I just smile and continue with my story.

We were polar opposites, I was a lost soul, were she was a free sprite....

Alice could of have done anything she wanted. She could have been a doctor, architect, or like pairs Hilton and live off her parent's money. But Alice Cullen was unique, she has goals and dreams, she doesn't rest till she gets what she wants. Alice was one of the smarties person I've ever meet. She has a wide range of knowledge, and not just style like I had thought at first. Alice was the cheerleader, home coming queen, and likable by everyone around her.

I Bella Swan am plain, or how the people in high school like to say a freak. I used to hang out with the art and music people at school. But even with then I felt like I didn't fit in. My only escape was my books, music and of course my art. I was a wild child I liked tattoos and piercing. My art was like the mid-evil with its dark images of death. In my music the theme was of killing, vampires, and a lovers lost. My books were from the classics to a modern Dracula. I never labeled myself, must people do it for me and must would say I was goth. With my dark clothes, make up, and accruing theme in my art and music.

But yet this beautiful, bright girl wanted to be my friend. we both had lots of similar things incommode like our love for art, and a good book. Now music was a whole differnt thing we argued about the influence of Brittney space's on a generation for the better or the worst. How the 80's was the best time for music both rock and pop. The more we hung out the more we seem to drop are walls and feel more conferable with each other. We talked for hours about everything and anything.

some time after knowing each other

It was Friday morning and Alice came to pick me up for our art appreciation class. Alice was lying face up on my bed, stretching like an exotic cat "Bella where are we going to do this weekend?" she asked with a bit of aspiration.

"I don't know. I have all my school work done, and I have the whole weekend off of work" I said just as dramatically.

Her head snapped in my detraction with lighting speed "Bella how much do you love me?" she asked

"Not very much if you want to go shopping." I replied.

"come on Bella please I"ll do anything you want. How about we make a deal. You could pick anything you want to do, and I'll do it." she said with a pout on her beautiful face.

As I thought of what we could do I remember that their was a goth gallery in town for the weekend and a band that I've been dying to hear. Thinking that she wouldn't want to do any of those thing I had my way out of shopping. "Hmmm... come to a gallery with me, and then a show" I said facing her.

"Deal" she all but screamed to me as soon as I finish my sentence. "when is the gallery and the show?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, which is a Saturday" I said stunned that she had said yes.

""OK that gives us today after our classes are over, and tomorrow morning before the gallery starts. What time would that be by the way?" Alice asked already in planing mode.

I just gave up the protest that was ready to come out of my mouth because I knew that I have no Chance of getting out of this now. "The gallery starts at 8 o'clock, and the show starts at midnight. We don't have to stay that long at the gallery we could get something to eat before we go to the show." was my reply.

Later that day

We have been shopping for two hours and I was already sick of it. We where at this dress store and Alice was throwing dresses at me.

"Alice why would I need a dress, It's just a gallery and then a show and I don't want to go to a show with a dress" I complained to her.

"Why didn't you say that one of your painting is in the gallery?" Alice asked a bit hurt.

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." I said turning away from her. How did she fine out. "I don't know. I didn't think that painting was good, and I really thought you would say no to going in the first place." I said once again facing her.

"Bella we are friends I would go any were you asked just because you asked." she said and then hugged me. "come on we have to find you a dress" she said after a while.

"Alice I'm not going to ware a dress for the gallery, and then to a show" I said ready to stand my ground "even if you pouted and gave me the sad eyes." I said.

"Fine. What are you going to ware some skinny jeans, and a tee. come on Bella this is big" she said annoyed with me for not getting her way. We spent the rest of the day shopping for something nice to ware but still caudal. The next day was spent just about the same manner. It was just a bout 6 o'clock when Alice walked in to my apartment with bags of make up and hair stuff. All she did was point to the shower. She then spent the next hour and a half dressing me, putting make up, and doing my hair.

I was wearing a pair of skinny denim jeans and a blue silk top, and some black 3 inch heels. I put on one of my black jackets. My hair was in soft curls down my back. My make-up I must admit looked really sexy, I had a smoky eye thing going on. Alice walked out of my bathroom looking sexy as well. She had a black short skirt, a red top that showed most of her chest, a pair of 5 inch heels to make her look taller, and a black leather jacket. Her hair which had been long when we first meet is now cut short, and I liked it. You could see her beautiful face and eyes more now. Her make-up was done just like mine with a smoky look that was slightly darker than mine.

We made it a bit after 8 because of traffic. When we got their We were grated by the gallery directer who was the person who picked out my painting himself. To say he creepy is on understatement. His name is Aro Volturi. With his pale skin, white hair, and his way to close to be friendly manner sceared me a little. He had seen my painting in one of my class  
and had asked my teacher about me, my teacher didn't give him my info but took his businesscared to give to me. Well when I had called he all be bagged me to sale him my painting.  
Well at the time I didn't have a job so we meet at a restaurant and I soled my painting to him. His gallery is knew worldwide, and is one of the must famous goth gallery. I was surprise to get on invitation to the gallery.

"Hello my beautiful Isabella" he said taking my hand and kissing it, the need to vomit was overwhelming. "it's so nice to see you." He added.

"Hello Aro it's nice to see too." I replied back.

"I didn't think you would make it to be honest." he said finally noticing Alice "now who is this beautiful girl with you Isabella" he asked extending his hand to Alice.

"I'm Alice Cullen and it's nice to meet you" Alice said with a fake surgery sweet voice. A voice I hope to never hear again.

"As it's nice to meet you too" Aro replied.

"We are going to have a look around, I do hope to talk to you before I leave." I said to him really hoping to leave with out having to see him again.

"By the way Isabella your painting is the mean peace to the show" He said before I left. He pointed to a poster with my painting in the middle of it saying 'dark princess'.

"why is my painting the mean peace? Their has got to be better painting in the gallery" I said a bit breathy I was starting to panic.

"Your painting believe it or not is one of the most powerful peace I've seen in a long time. That's why its the mean peace of the Gallery" he said walking away leaving me to wanting to  
kill him myself for doing that with out asking me first.

"Hey it's ok if you want we could leave, and just hang out before the show if you still want to go." Alice asked looking concerned.

"No Alice its fine. Let's go and have a look around and see my painting." I said looking around to see if I could fine it any were close to us, but sadly it wasn't.

"Are you sure? We don't have too if you don't want to." Alice said looking at my eyes for any reason I would want to leave.

"Alice really I'm OK just a little shock that all" I said to her.

The were-house were they held the gallery was big it took some time till we came face to face with my painting. To the left of the painting it had a picture of me, with my age and were I was born and when the painting was painted but nothing else. Partly because no one knew why I painted it, or the emotion that came from seeing it. I just seared at it hoping it would catch of fire or something. "It's really is beautiful. why don't you like it because I know you don't. What made you paint it?" Alice finally asked the question I knew someone would eventually ask.

Taking a calming breath I said "please. Not right now I'll tell you when we get back to my apartment"

"OK" Was all she said. she knew not to puch me right now, and I was happy for that. By the time we were done looking to all the painting it was about quarter till eleven so we deside to get out of their and get something to eat before the show. We walked to this dinner that was close to were the show was going to be held at. We talked about some of the art that we saw. Alice asked about the band that was playing, the whole time avoiding the real question that she wanted to get an answer to.


	4. Black Skeys

again im not a writer

this chapter was a bit heared because some of the thinks that ive gone throw are writen in this chapter so please keep that in mind.

thanks xoxocullenluverxoxo for editing this chapter and palor opisites

* * *

It was about midnight when we left the diner. We walked the 5 minutes to get there, and when we did there was a line going all the way around the corner. One good thing about having a brother that is a bouncer is that you could get in with no problem. "Hey bro did the band start yet" I asked walking to the front of the line. You could see everyone in the line foaming because I got to walk in without waiting.

"Hey sis. Nope you are just in time. Now who is this? Your new girlfriend, Bella." Emmet asked pointing a finger at Alice. I had told Emmett about me liking girls. He was very understanding. But also like to make jokes about me liking the pussy. "Why am I only meeting her now?" He asked taking a long look at Alice.

"No Emmett, Alice and I are just friends. By the way Emmett this is Alice Cullen. Alice this giant with no brain is my big brother Emmett." I said introducing then.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett," Alice said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to be met. So are you into chicks too?" Emmet asked being blunt. I saw Alice blush from the corner of my eye. I turned around to fully look at her and see how she was going to answer that question. Though we Hung out all the time I never told her I was a lesbian, and I never asked her about her sexual orientation.

"Uhh yes I'm a lesbian too." was Alice reply looking at the ground.

"Cool. Now go in before that band starts. And oh yeah Bella I might just take the back stage passes and give then to someone else, for that comment you said earlier about me." Emmett said.

"You know I didn't mean it Emmett. I'm sorry could I please have the back stage passes?" I said giving him my version of the Alice pout.

"Aww you know I can't say no when you do that." he said giving me the passes.

"I know, and that's why I use it to my disposal." I said giving him a hug and a kiss him on the cheek.

Walking in to the club is was dark, but the stage was still lighted for the band to finish setting up. The club was yet to be filled. But I knew that Emmett was getting ready to let the people from the line in. I headed for the bar and asked Jasper the bartender for two beers. Since he knew me he didn't ask for ID. Once we got our beer we moved to the front of the stage. "So that was your brother?" Alice asked as we waited for the band to start.

"Yes. I'm sorry about his question." I said feeling bad about Emmett embarrassing her.

"No it's OK. I should have told you." she said looking at the ground again.

"Hey I didn't tell you either, and I didn't ask. So I say we are even. How does that sound?" I said giving her a reassuring smile. She just nodded.

Not soon after all the light went out. The answer came on "Ladies and Gents I would love to introduce Switchblade Symphony and the beautiful Skye." (Ok if you ever get the chance to listen to Swichblade Symphony I think many of you guys might like them.) This beautiful goddess came out, she was at least 5'9 with long black hair going to her lower back. Her skin was a healthy pale. She was wearing tight black leather pants, showing her long legs. Her red top looked like its seen better days, it was ripped down the middle with safety pins  
holding it together. It left little to the imagination. She had piercing on her lip and eyebrow, you could see a tattoo on her hip, and her arms . She started singing and her voice was silky smooth, but yet rough like smoke. She lured me in with her voice and her appearance, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. They played 10 songs and by the time they were done this was just about 2. We headed to the back stage with our passes.

"Wow, this is cool I've never been back stage." said Alice in awe.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." I responded looking around. I saw her taking pictures with fans. "Hey Alice I'll be right back OK? don't move I don't want to lose you." I said looking down at her.

I walked up and waited till her fans took pictures with her. She turned around and looked at me. "Would you like to take a picture too?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her beautiful face.

I don't know what happen but what came out of my mouth was totally unexpected "I would rather have your number" I said looking in to her beautiful blue eyes.

She raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? I was think that you were with that girl you came in with." pointing to Alice who was walking toward us.

"Hey what's taking so long?" Alice asked

"Nothing, she was just asking for a picture. Could you take the picture please?" she asked Alice. Alice nodded and I handed her my camera. Skye put her arms around me and held me tighter than she did her other fans. Alice took the picture and we stayed and talked to a bit, Emmett came and asked if we needed a ride back but we said no. After a while I was getting tired too. I was getting ready to leave when she handed me a flyer for that show with her number on the back.

We got to my apartment just after 3 in the morning. I was tired and all I wanted was to go to bed. But I knew I owed Alice an answer to her question she had asked earlier in the day. Alice was going to spending the night since it was too late and I didn't want her driving home alone. She borrowed one of my pj pairs and went to change in the bathroom while I changed in my bedroom. She came out and laid next to me on my bed. "OK are you going to tell me, or I'm going to beat it out of you."

"Do you ever forget anything?" I asked dramatically.

"Not very often, please tell me." she said with a serious expression.

"Fine, when I was in high school I had a boyfriend. We were friends a long time before we were anything else." I told her what happened at the party. How I felt, how I broke his heart because I wanted to something new, something that I couldn't get from him, how I distorted the one thing in my life that was always their when I need it. How I felt like the girl in the painting. I destroy everything good in my life for something that not even there. (sorry I just broke up with the person I was with. And holding it in for a long time this is what come out of it again sorry)

"Bella it's OK, please stop feeling guilty. What you did was right, you couldn't live a lie. You didn't want to hurt him more then you already did." Alice said rubbing my back. She laid me down on my side, and then she moved to hug me from behind "Come on lets go to sleep I'm tired. Hey thanks for taking me, I loved it," she added with a kiss on my cheek.

That night I had a nightmare from what really happen that summer, and what became of me because of it.

The next day.

The next day I woke up at 10 o'clock to the smell of coffee. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee, and what I saw made me laugh. Alice trying to flip a pancake and missing the pan all together. Alice looked really cute with flower all over her face, and clothes. "Stop laughing at me and help please?" Alice asked with a pout. So for the next 15 minutes  
I showed Alice how to make pancakes, and how to flip then. "Thanks again for yesterday I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time." Alice said after she swallowed a mouth full of food.

"Your welcome. Thank you for understanding me. That means a lot to me." I said to her honestly.

"So I saw that you got a number from the lead singer?" She said like it was nothing at all.

"How do know?" I asked looking at her waiting to hear the answer.

"Well I've been up for about two hours. I needed something to do so I picked up the cloth that you left on the floor, and it came out when I picked up your pants." she said looking nervous. "I think you two look good together." she added.

"Do you really. She's a few years older than us." I said wanting to see what she really thought."That's not a big deal, lots of people date older people." Alice said reassuring me. The rest of the day was spent watching movies, and talking.

* * *

please review they make my day when you do


	5. surprise is on me

again not a writer and dont pertend to be.

this chapter was a bit fun. and thanks to xoxocullenluverxoxo for editing it.

* * *

Rosalie was looking at me like that s not the whole story is it? "Well what happened next? Did you ever call Sky?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I called her later that day. We went on a date later that week, you know dinner and a movie" I said getting another cup of coffee.

"What else happened?! You re killing me with all the suspense." she said dramatically

"Ok. Ok. We dated for about 6 months, I thought that everything was going ok. Lately though she was acting a little distant and with me being in school and getting ready for finals didn t help much. Well one day I decided I was going to surprise her at one of her shows. When I got there the surprise was on me."

As I walked in to the club I felt like something wasn t right, I didn t pay attention to it I was just happy getting to see Sky for the night. I walked to the back were she liked to hang out when she s not on stage. Sitting on one of the couches was Sky on another girl kissing and groping each other. My girlfriends long black hair is tousled from the other girl running her hand through it. You could see her beautiful pale stomach from the girl pulling her shrit up trying to expose as much skin as possible. The sound of moans reaching my ears was enough to snap me out of my daze.

"I came here to surprise you, well I guess I m that got the surprise." I said trying to suppress the sobs and tears that where threatening to spill.

I turned to leave. "Bella, wait please" she was running after me. She finally got in front of me. "Wait Bella I m sorry" she said All I could see was her bruised lips, from kissing that girl she left on the couch.

"No, there s nothing to explain about your cheating on me and now I m leaving." I said walking away from her "By the way lose my number, and my address. I don t want to see you ever again." I said over my shoulder trying not to break down in front of the girl that just broke my heart.

I got home and felt so alone that the only person that came to mind was Alice. I picked up my cell phone and called her. She answered after the third ring. "This had better be good, it's really late and you've got 10 second to tell me." Alice said with her sleepy voice.

"Alice. Sky and I are over. She cheated on me." I said through my sobs.

"Oh hunny are you home? I'll be there in a few minutes," Alice said. You could hear her moving around in her apartment before she hung up.

3o minutes later Alice was at my front door with chocolate ice cream and chick flicks. "Oh hunny you can tell me what happened" she asked embarrassing me.

She moved us to the couch. "I wanted to surprise Sky, with all the studying we really haven t had time to be together this past week. So I went to her show today and there she was on one of the couches kissing some girl," I told Alice.

We had put a D.V.D. in and half way through when my doorbell rang. Alice got up to answer it "Now what could I do for you, you cheating slut?" I heard Alice say to the person at the door by that time I knew it was Sky.

"Let me talk to her and tell her what happened. Please Alice just let me talk to her." Sky was begging Alice.

I finally had enough of hearing her beg, so I got up and walked behind Alice "I thought I said to lose my number and my address." I said.

"Please just hear me out, I know what I did was a mistake. I'm sorry, just please forgive me I only want to be with you." She said practically on her knees.

That got my blood boiling "If you wanted to be with me so much why, would you do that?" I spit out with venom to my every word.  
"Why would you run to the first sex on legs, if you loved me so much and wanted to be with me huhh?" I said closing the door on her face.

"Soon after that it was summer all over again" I said to Rosalie.

"What happened next" asked Rosalie who was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I think we should get some sleep it s just past four in the morning. I need to look good for my wedding." was my reply

"Oh right. Would you tell me the rest of the story tomorrow?" Rosalie had her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but for now sleep." I said heading to the hall.

Falling into bed with a loud yawn, the first time in 4 years sleeping alone in a bed, must be why I can t go to sleep, and wondering if Alice was sleeping, I picked up my cell phone and called her. By the third ring she picked up "Why aren't you asleep yet" She said with sleep and annoyed coloring the tone in her voice.

"Well just wanted to say 'good night' to my future wife, have you seen her, you know pixy looking hotty that loves to hear from me at any time of the night." I said sarcastically

"Oh haha. For real though why are you still up?" she asked sounding a little bit more awake now.

"Sorry for waking you. I couldn't sleep, I missed you." I said honestly feeling lonely without her next to me.

"I miss you too, but it's just for tonight. I m going to see you again in a few hours right?" she asked sounding unsure as if I wasn't going to show up or something.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you, I can't see myself without you." I said to her trying to reassure her of my feelings.

"Just making sure, what have you doing this whole time? I thought you were sleeping huh?" She asked. You could hear her moving around on the other line.

"Oh you know Rose and I are party animals and now that little Eden is in the picture she's our third for the gang." I said trying to keep the giggle from my voice.

"What are you know, the three musketeers? A lesbian, a baby, and a bitchy rose. What are you guys working for the queen of drag?" you could hear the smile from the way she said it.

"Shhh you'll blow our cover if anyone finds out." I said falling in trying not to laugh, once I was calm enough I responded "Nope me and rose have been talking about how we met, and how we finally got together after two years of friendship." I added sarcastically.

"Oh really what did you tell her, I want to know." She asked sounding excited now.

"I just got done telling her about me and Sky, and that she cheated on me. I was going to tell her how you found this cute blond that replaced me for about 9 months where we didn't see very much of each other." I said remembering Rachel Fletcher. She was every ones definition of sex on legs. She was tall, close to 6 feet. With beautiful long blond hair that was straight that fell to her mid back. With eyes just as dark as mine with a hint of gold around the edge. She had just enough curves in the right places. She also was perfect for Alice seeing as she was a fashion major.

"Oh really, what were you going to say? I want to know" she asked a bit defenensive.

"I m not sure, I don't know the whole story. I wasn't around very much to know." I said the truth because I wasn't. I just know that Alice was the one to break up with Rachel. "Why till this day haven't you told me?" I asked wanting to know.

"Because I m not very proud of myself, for staying in that relationship for that long." she said sounding on the edge of tears.

"Shh baby, what haven't you told me something has got you upset, your crying aren't you?" I asked getting ready to go to Edward s condo to make sure she was ok.

"It's ok, stay at Rosalie and Emmett's. Its bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding, remember? I'll be ok, I promise." Alice said trying to get me calm. But I wasn't falling for it. We stayed on the phone for few more minutes before my eyes were falling closed with sleep or lack thereof.

* * *

ok tell me what you think it makes my day i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.

lia


	6. Alice

the all mighty alice point of view because to know what happen only she can tell us. This is the only one that is going to be in her pov i dont like going back and forth i was going have to be told in alice pov.

* * *

I was going have her tell Bella on the phone but that s a sucky way to find out so yea. I could tell that Bella was tired so I told her to go to sleep and that I would see her tomorrow. I was the one walking towards her. That s something that I love about Bella, she could always make me smile and vice versa. We told each other everything, but I know she has her scars, as do I.

It all started the summer of our freshmen year. I went to spend some time with my family at their house outside of the city since Bella had gone home to Forks. My brother Edward had been staying in Chicago because he wanted to get ahead in his studies. My mother called telling me she felt alone with the house empty. The summer was spent like every other one, in the pool and going shopping. I asked my mom, whose name is Esme, to teach me how to cook. I wanted to learn after the pancake fiasco. And maybe sometime I could cook for Bella.

Hmm Bella, I liked her since she took me out to the gallery and that show, but she had to fall for that fucking slut Sky that broke her heart. I know that she wasn t into me, she like the bad girls with tattoos and piercings. Not me, who was a girly-girl. After they broke up I wanted to tell her that I wanted to be with her and I had tried so many times but chickened out every time.

I was sitting watching my mom make some pasta. When she told me to keep an eye on it, that she was going to make a call, I moved to the stove and start stirring the sauce. All of the sudden a hot pain shot all over my hand and wrist. The sauce had spilled all over my hand. I guess my screaming scared my mom because she was at my side in an instant. "Oh hunny what happened? This looks really bad, we should go to the hospital so your dad could see it, and make sure your ok." My mother said while holding my hand carefully in hers.

"Ok, could we please hurry? It really hurts!" I said trying to hold my sobs in.

We made it in record time. That s weird for my mom considering she was the one always saying that we needed to slow down. We stepped in to the hospital and my mom went to the nurse s desk and asked for my father doctor Carlisle Cullen. We sat in the waiting room for about 3 min before he showed up. "What s wrong Esme?" he asked in concern.

"Alice burned her hand and it looks really bad," she said answering his question while showing him my hand. He walked us to a room and then proceeded to wrap my hand. After we all had lunch together I started heading to the car alone, I think my mom and dad wanted some time alone. I shuttered thinking about it. There was this girl screaming to the nurse at the front desk. Her arm looked like it was at a weird angle. "Look at my arm! It s broken and hurts really bad. I need a doctor." she said with tears in her eyes.

"What s going on here?" I asked the nurse.

"Nothing, this girl just wants to walk in not caring that there are other people waiting to see Dr. Cullen," she answered putting on a fake smile.

"Well he just got here so I ll take her to my dad. Her arm looks really bad," I said. I wasn t going to walk away knowing that she might have to wait a few hours in pain. I took her to my dad s office, knocking to make sure I didn t walk in on anything important. When my mom opened the door she looked a little disheveled. "Hey dad, this girls arm doesn t look too good. Could you look at it?" I asked him sweetly.

We went to the same room that he took me and he put her arm in its rightful place, and put a cast on it. He walked out to let it set. "Uhh, thanks for helping me out. What s your name?" she asked giving me her left hand since her right hand was the one in a cast.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and you don t have to thank me. I didn t do anything major," I said with a chuckle.

"And I m Rachel Fletcher. It s very nice to meet you. And nonsense, if not for you I might still be waiting in the waiting room," she said. "Why don t I take you out to show my gratitude." she asked looking a little nervous.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" I asked her stepping out of the room and into the hallway. We headed to the front desk where my mom was talking with the nurse. "Hey mom, I didn t think you would still be here," I said to her.

"I was waiting for you." she said like it was the most obvious thing to me.

"Ok, uhh I m going to go out for the night, do you mind if I take your car since mine is at the house?" I asked give her my famous pout.

"Yeah, I ll just wait for your dad to get off of work. Please be careful," she said hugging and kissing me on the cheek.

We went to a bistro in the center of town. We talked about music, books, and etcetera. I found out that she just transferred to Seattle state. She was a year older than me. Her major was fashion, just like me so we had tons in common. We started to date when we got to school.

Every thing was fine until she got jealous of Bella s and mine friendship. She would say that Bella just wanted to get into my pants. She started to be possessive, she didn t want me to hang out with Bella anymore or anyone for that matter. If I didn t do what she asked she would get abusive. At first it was verbal and then it was physical. And I put up with everything because I thought I loved her.

One day I got out for class to find Bella leaning on the opposite wall. "Fancy seeing you here" she said trying to be funny.

I cocked my head from side to side and said, "If I didn t know better I would say you re stocking me Miss Swan," I said with a giggle.

"Well when I don't see you for more than a few weeks a friend starts worrying. What s wrong Alice?" she asked being totally serious now. "Do you have class right now? Let me take you out for lunch. I miss talking to you. "She said once she saw that I wasn t going to answer her first question.

I thought about it, if Rachael found out she would freak about it, but who was going to tell her? I sure as hell wasn't going to. So I nodded my head to her. She smiled to me and took my hand and walked me to her motorcycle. "When did you get this piece of sexy machine?" I asked taking the helmet she handed me.

"A week ago, I finally saved enough to buy it. One day I'll buy a new one, nicer than this one," she said getting this dreamy look on her face. I snapped my fingers and she snapped out of it. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

We went to a caf close to campus. We talked about everything I ve missed. She got a job at a printing company. She said it paid poorly but that she loved it. She has sold some of her sketches to a private collector. All in all she was doing well. She asked about me. All I said is that I ve been busy with school.

"You know you could always talk to me about anything I won't judge you." she said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I know, well I have to be going to my next class. I'll call you later," I said getting ready to leave when I felt her hand on my arm and I flinched a little, she felt it because she dropped her hand right away.

I turned around to face her but looked everywhere except her. She put her finger under my chin so I would look at her. "I just wanted to say bye, and not to be a stranger," she said looking like she was ready to cry.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear "I won't I'm sorry," I pulled away and left her standing there.

When I got to my apartment later that day I found Rachel sitting on my couch hunched over with her head in her hands "Where have you been" she asked not even looking up.

"In class where would I be?" I said not in the mood to play games with her.

"You're lying," she said finally looking up at me.

"Why would I be lying to you?" I said heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She followed me, "Because I wanted to surprise you and take you to lunch, but I guess I wasn't the only one there waiting for you now was I?" she asked with venom to the last words.

"No you weren't, Bella was there and she asked me to lunch and I went. I didn t set it up if that s what you're thinking," I said downing my water in one gulp.

She moved in front of me cornering me in, "Why did you go with her knowing that I don't like you being with her?" she asked her voice rising.

"Because it was an innocent lunch, nothing more." I said trying to move. "We ate, talked and that was it." I said looking at her in the eyes.

"So I made up that you hugged her and whispered something in her ear," she said very much angry at me now.

"No but nothing happened. Could you relax..." the sound of skin meeting skin was heard, and then the pain, she had slapped me across the face.

"Don't tell me to relax. You're my girlfriend, mine. You do as I say. And if I don't want you to see your little friend you'll do as I say," she yelled at me with fire in her eyes.

I had had enough, I was done with her. I don't know if it was adrenaline or what, but that was all the bullshit that I was going to take from her. I found my voice and said "You know what? I don't care what you say or think. I'm done with you. I don't want to see you ever again, you re not worth my time and love. If you don't trust me that's your problem not mine. You should be the one changing, not me." I yelled at her. Throwing the glass on the counter with a loud shatter. Her eyes got all wide, I had never talked to her like that. "You should leave before I call the cops," I said much calmer this time.

"You're going to regret this," she said through clenched teeth, and walked away.

The next day I went to the police station and put a restraining order on her. From that day on I never heard from her again. Me and Bella had our friendship back soon after.

* * *

well their you go what you think

please review


	7. My Muse

Long over due thanks to lovesanime92 for beting it for me.

* * *

I woke up around 10 am to little feet on my face that came from other then Eden, and a smiling Emmett. "Wake up sleepy head; it's your big day." Emmett said jumping on my bed.

"Uhh I'm up. Stop with the earth quick." I said tiring to shove him off the bed, but falling miserably.

"I have orders from Rosalie to get you up, and out of bed." He said standing on the edge of the bed.

"Ok I'm getting up happy." I said stretching my sour muscles.

"Wow. What got you so cranky on this beautiful morning? Your about to get married in 6 hours." he asked over his shoulder. I'm assuming he was going to tell Rosalie that I was up. So she could star with the torture.

I was right because the next thing I know I was getting dragged to a spa.

While in a nice warm bath Rosalie asked about the rest of the story "are you going to finish or do I have to wait till after the hunny moon." she ask hopeful.

"Ok were did we leave off of." I tired to remember.

"You and sky had just broken up" she said all too eager.

Summer came and went. I when home to forks, to spend some time with the family. Since when I left I didn t leave on good terms. Alice went to her parent s house that was located outside of Seattle. My summer was spent working at the local book store, and with old friends from school. I ran in to Jacob black at first beach at the end of the summer.

"Bella" I heard me name being called so I turned to see non other then Jacob black. "Bella?" he said again but this time more like a question. is that really you?" he added.

"Yes it s me Jake" I said my voice cracking when I said his name.

"God you look good, different but good. How are you?" he asked holding his arms out to hug me.

I walk in to his embraces and answer "I'm good Jake. And how are you?" it was a bit awkward for me to be standing in front of him after a year.

"Good. Did you stay here for the summer?" he asked as we walked along the beach.

"Yea I came to see my parents and to work at the book store. What have you done this summer?" I said tiring to get the conversation away from me.

"Nothing much I was stay with my cousin Sam at his frat house, but a came for a week to see the old man. You know they like to make sure we are doing good." he said sounding a bit like a jerk.

"Yea I know what you mean" I said going along with whatever he said.

"So do you want to get together some time before I leave, you know like the good old days?" He said wiggling his eye brows suggestingly.

"Uhh I don t think so Jake" I said to him.

"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend in college now or something like that?" he asked getting a little agreed.

"No Jake it s nothing like that. I'm just going to be busy the rest of the time I m here. Sorry though." I say to him with a bit of fear in my voice. Jake has anger issues. "I'm sorry I really have to go" I said running to my car.

Soon, after the summer was over. I found out that Alice had a girlfriend that she met during the summer. At first everything was alright we hung out together. I some time felt like the third wheel but Alice always tired to make me fit in. after a while though I didn t see much of Alice, just in those lucky day that we would run in to each other on campus. After not seeing her for about two months I decided that I was going to talk to her no matter what it took. I skipped class to wait out side of her class room door. I was leaning against the wall when she walked out she looked so fragile, and small when I first saw her. I steeped off the wall and said "fancy seeing you here" with a small smile on my face.

She shoock her head with a real smile on her face and said "if I didn t know better I would say you re stacking me miss swan." With a giggle at the end.

"Well when I don t see you for more then few weeks a friend starts worrying. What s wrong Alice?" I asked being totally series now. "Do you have class right now let me take you out for lunch? I miss talking to you." I added seeing that she wasn t going to answer my first question.

We went to a cafe by campus. We talked about what s been happening in the pass few months we haven't talked to each other. I told her about my job, and that I have sold some of my sketches to a private collector. All in all that I was doing ok. I asked about her. All she said is that she s been busy with school.

"You know you could always talk to me about anything I won t judge you." I said to her being honest I care about her.

"Yeah, I know, well I have to be going to my next class. I ll call you later," she said getting ready to leave. I stood up and put my hand on her arm to say bye and a funny comment when I feel she flinch to my touch. I dropped my right away. I was never touchy feely but Alice was, so I found it wired that she flinch to my touch.

She turned around to face me. She looked everywhere except me face and that hurt too. She was hiding something from me. I put my finger under her chin and lifted and said "I just wanted to say bye, and not to be a stranger," I felt so hurt that she wouldn t tell me, I had tears in my eyes.

She hugged me and whispered in her ear "I won t, I m sorry," and then she just walked away leaving me standing their.

A week later she was the one leaning on the wall. "Well fancy seeing you hear miss swan" she said handing a cup of coffee that she hand in her hand.

I just laughed, and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee goodness.

"Well I wanted to know if wanted to hang out later today?" She asked giving me her famous pout.

"Anything for you, you know that." I told her giving her a squeeze. Later that day I found out that she had broken up with Rachel, that same day we went to lunch. I had asked multiple times what happened but every time she would blow me off, or say nothing, so I had stop asking.

Few months later .

Alice was lying on my couch watching TV. Waiting for me to finish getting ready to go out for the night. Its a few months since Alice broke up with Rachel; she didn t look small or fragile anymore. She still wouldn t tell me what happened. Walking out to the living room, and seeing her lying on my couch like a cat scampering gave me on inspiration. I have a final project do in the next week and a half and still hadn t started on it. So I asked her "Alice how much do you want to go out tonight?" Thoughts racing in my head.

"It doesn t matter to me I just wanted to hang out with you. Why?" she asked a bit concerned.

"I just got an idea for my project, and you know how hared it s been for me to think of something to do. So I wanted to know if you would sit for me" I asked nervous of what I was going to ask next if she said yes.

"What sit? You mean like posing right" she had this confuse look on her beautiful face.

"Yes pose for me" I confronted.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?" she asked looking a little existed now.

"I don t think your going to like my next question." I said honestly

"what why?" she asked again looking concerned.

"Because, I only want you to wear a sheet and lye on the couch I said looking every but her face.

"Ok" She said sounding existed again.

"What?" came my stutter reply

"I said ok" said Alice starting to strip in front of me.

"Wait let me get everything ready. You could go to my room to change." I said more to myself then to her.

15 min later I was in my living room putting all my supplies were they needed to be. I set up the light facing the couch, putting some candles in the back of the couch to give a better glow Alice was in my bedroom changing and getting out of her clothes just as I was done she walked out wrapped around my silky black bed sheets.

"How do you want me?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"Uhh lying on the couch Ill have to fix the sheet is that ok with you?" I said not wanting to over step are boundaries.

"That s fine you re the master." she said with a husky voice.

I stepped in front of her moving her into a laying position. She was warm and soft under my touch. Goosebumps rose where ever I touched her.

"Ok are you ready for me to move the sheet?" I asked sounding like a thirteen year old boy with his first girlfriend.

"Yeah" she said simply.

I held the sheet in my fingertips, feeling the silkiness. It reminded me of Alice skin. I gave Alice the edge of it. Moved my finger down her arm slowly to her shoulder. I ran my finger thro her hair, she had washed it out to get the gel out of it that usually left her hair spiked. I notice that Alice was breathing heavy as was I from touching her. Next I moved the sheet were it was covering her breast but left her shoulder, and stomach exposed covering her most privet parts when wrapping the sheet around her leg I look at her. Her face what flushed, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing? She never looked more beautiful then at that moment. She looked like a geek goddess wrapped in my black sheet. "God you re so beautiful." I said running my fingers thro her hair then to her neck. I just wanted to kiss her, so I did I gave her a chaste kiss on the corner of her rosy lips. Once I realized what I did "I'm sorry Alice I don't know what came over me" I said turning away for her. She put her hand on my arm to get my attention. I looked at her and she gave me a smile, so that must be a good thing Right?

"What took you so long to kiss me?" she asked me. My mouth dropped wide open at what she said. "You better kiss me again before a fly, fly s in to your mouth." she said pulling my lips down to hers.

The kiss started soft, and sensual, but soon progress in to needy and desired filled kiss. She pulled me to her where I was half lying and sitting on the floor, I moved my hands to her face and pulled away and said breathlessly "Alice I've...I want to be with you. I can't stand to be away from you. I want to be able to kiss you when I feel like it. Would you be my girlfriend?" I know I was blabbing, but I had to tell her how I felt.

She had a smile on her face and then said "yes. Yes I want to be your girlfriend. I've wanted to be your girlfriend for a long time now. We where never on the same page until now." she said lowering my lips to hers again. The lazy kisses that we had been exchanging grew into something more intense, as I swiped my tongue over her lips. Alice's hands tightened around me, pulling me closer, before running down the line of my hip to cup my ass. Alice shifted her weight around until I was the one lying on the couch. The sheet that had been covering her breast was now pulled around her waist. Her breasts were small and perky and a dusty rose color nipples. Her hands moved inside my shirt plums needling my stomach she pulled my shirt over my head she toss it somewhere. Her hands ran up my side and then to the back and unclasped my bra and toss it that was well. Soon all my clothes were in a pile on the floor. She bent down and kissed my neck then a small nip and a grasp from me.

"I want you...I want to feel you shutter under me" She said against my neck. My lips parted and moun escapes shove my fingers through her locks of black hair, pulling her closer to my neck to encourage her on. She nips lightly at the skin once more and then licks the pain away. Her hands trail down my sides, blazing a trail to my core. Alice moved my leg throws were they where wrapped around her hip. She grind her warm dripping center into main, a gasp was heard from both of us. She did that for a few moments. She slowly brought her tongue and swirled it around my right nipple I whimper in anticipation and her mouth captures the nub in between her teeth. With me moaning appreciatively, she takes that and sucks it hard before trailing her way over to the other.

She next kisses, nip, and lick a trail down my body. She stopped only when she was face to face with my center. Her blow cold air in to my over heated center. Alice slowly kissed the inside of my thoughts; again a nip was felt just below my center. Then with out warning her finger plunge in to me slow and gentle at first but grow rougher by the min. She pointed her tongue and circle my clit. I was so close to my climax. I ran my fingers though Alice short hair tiring to encourage her to keep going. I was panting and moaning loudly. She inserted a third finger and that was enough to trigger my climax.

I came with a loud "FUCK...Alice" My back arch, my body shutter with my every wave of pleasure.

Alice moved up my body kissed my check and laid next to me. While I tired to catch my breath. She smiled down to me and asked "are you ok you sound like your hyperventilating?" She said with a little giggle.

"Wow...I've...never cum that...hard in my life." I said still breathless. I looked up at her, pulled her face to me and kisses her passionately "I Love you Alice" I said after.

"I love you too" I said kissing me again. "Well it doesn't look like you got any work done on your project, but you did a get a good work out." she said laughing at her own joke.

"Oh shut up." I said and throw a pillow at her. "We could at ways do it tomorrow"

"you mean today" she said pointing at the clock of the DVD player. I turn around and looked to see it was just after midnight.

"Yes today later after some much needed rest and maybe another round what do you think?" I said winking at her.

"How about we star now on your project and then we could get some sleep and finish later today. You need to star it your project its due in a week." she said with a serious tone pushing me off the couch.

"Ok have you seen my tee?" I said looking at the floor I found it under the couch how it got their no clue.

The rest of the night was spent with me painting Alice.

"I got an A for the final project" I said getting out of the coldwater.

"So you got her naked to seduce her" Rosalie said with a laugh

"No it took almost losing are friendship to realized just how much I love her." I said waking away from her.


	8. I Want You

lots of thanks to lovesanime92 for betaing for me I love you

* * *

"No it took almost losing are friendship to realized just how much I love her." I said waking away from her. Walking to my next torture. Rosalie fallowed close behind me.

"What happen next?" she asked sounding like a child that was getting ready for bed but didn't want to end the story just yet.

"What do you mean what happen next? You just asked how did we got from friends to lovers so their you go" I said looking like 'are you serious going to ask more question'.

"Yea but like where you guy secret loves or something. When did you tell Emmet and your guy's parents for that matter?" she asked like a little kid.

"Are you deprived from your weekly gossip that you have to corner me or something" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes I haven't been able to get out of the house for my weekly gossip now spill." she said with her hand or her hip glaring at me.

"Fine don't shoot me I kind of need to stay alive for today." I joked with her.

"Ha-ha let's get on with it. We don't have all day." she said inpancietly.

the rest of the night was spent painting her I just about done about 6 am in the morning when one of my favorite song come on my ihome 'I want you' by starlit (I know a lot of you don't know who she is and that's fine cool song though and you wont find it if you looked) I took a much needed brake and walked to her.

Whispering the lyric of the song in her ear running my hands down her smooth, pale, and loathe body.

'I need you to see you to taste you to breath you'

straddling her hips I lean down and nip at her neck and then kissed the forming bruise.

'fuck I'm on fire I crave and hunger desire'

running my hand up to cup her breast bring one of her tout nipples to my mouth tastings her skin.

'Hmm I want you to pin me down I wont make a sound'

I sang around her nipple. Shifting so I was in between her beautifully scalped legs.

'Yea I want you to ravish me slowly into the ground'

taking her hip into my hands grinding her to me hard. Moaning at the feel of her under me.  
'

When we breathe too much to hear to long'

I moved my hands from her hip to her thighs lightly running my nails over her skin and with out warning I plunge my fingers in to her warm velvet center.

'When you tout at my mouth to quite to stonge'

Alice moaning loudly at my words, as I moved my fingers moving inside her. I kissed her passionately nipping at her lower lip gently.

'When the fire forgotten to burn until dawn'

I moved my fingers a little bit faster, moving my thumb to rub at her clit.

'When key will be left and you're long gone'

taking my fingers' out all the way and then plunging then in again roughly.

'When the beats in this body changes its tone

Alice's moans getting louder with each thrusts of my hand.

'When the sky turn into blood instead of blue'

I sang adding another finger and continuing my rubbing at her clit. I could tell she was getting close to her climax.

'When the passion is left and hate is due fuck I still want you'

Alice came all over my hands with a loud "Fuck...Bella" she moaned.

"Bella you have wired taste in music but that a cool song and you have a beautiful voice." Alice said once she got her breathing back to normal.

"Well thank you. I like my taste in music." I said kissing her on the lips again.

"Go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Alice asked looking down on me.

"I think we skipped a few steps for you to ask me on a date." I said smiling at her to tell her that I was just joking.

"I don't care. Go out on a date with me tomorrow?" she said again.

"Ok. Anything you want." I said knowing I could never deny anything to her.

The next day we went to the date she took me out to dinner at a Italian restaurant and a walk around the harder.

Few months later…

In that short while I had changed a lot from a shy, punky, Goth girl that didn't have any confident and hid behind her painting and music, to this self confident girl that had a wide range of style thanks to Alice throwing out half of my closet to the trash. My art was also improving. Some morning I would wake up and stare at Alice in my bed sleeping and get inspired.  
At time I would just simply sketch her while she slept one day she woke up and asked in a very sleepy voice "how long have you been up? Where are the rest of the sketches?" I just pulled a note book out that I kept in my night stand full of nothing but Alice. Alice just chocks her head and told me to get back into bed, so I did what was told.

Summer was upon us again and this summer instead of spending it apart we decided to spend it together. Half was going to be spent in forks with me family. And also so I could tell then that I was a lesbian and in a relationship with Alice. And the other half with Alice's parents, Alice's mother Esme has wanted to meet me since Alice told her about me.

The night before going to forks me and Alice where in my living room watching, well tiring to watch Resident Evil Emmet walked right in "what you girls doing?" he said sitting on are egs.

"Ouch Emmet get off my leg before you brake it." I said tiring to shove him off. He just laughed and got up so we could move are legs so he could sit again "what are you doing here anyways aren't you going to work or something." I said sitting up.

"Well if you must know I come to see what you girls were up to." he said a little to plane for my liking.

"Something up was is it?" I said pointing a finger at him.

"Why do you always think something up?" he asked with a childish pout to his face. "Well I just wanted to know when you were planning on telling mom and dad about you and Alice." he asked looking at both of us.

"Im not sure I was thinking some time next week so they get to know her and how great she is before all that might change when i tell then. Why?" I said getting a beer the kitchen and handing it to him.

"Well I wanted to be their just incase they say something, I love you guys too much to not be their, for support." he said taking a glop of his beer.

"Aww you're just a big teddy bear" Alice finally add to the conversation patting Emmet on the head.

"Don't go shearing that with everyone now I might never get laid again." Emmet said roughing Alice hair. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Resident Evil Apocalypse, you know Bella has a thing for Mila Jehovah." Alice said looking at me I just smiled and nodded.

"Who wouldn't" I said looking at the TV to see her doing a back flip. "And her name is the same as you're in the movie." I said to her hoping to get on her good side again.

"Bella just has a thing for girls and guns." Emmet said pointing to the TV again.

"Ok new topic I'm not comfortable with this one." I said wrapping my arm around Alice. "Why aren't you going to work?" I asked Emmet.

"Oh I have a hot date tonight with Jaspers hot twin sister." he said getting a dreamy look on his face. I snapped my finger and he snapped out of it "her name is Rosalie; she's a hot blond bomb shell." He said waving his hands around to show us her finger.

"That's cool. Does Jasper know that you're taking his sister out on a date?" I asked being scared.

"No. and no one better tell him until I see were this is going but I think I might be in love." he said getting that dreamy look on his face again.

"Well when do we get to meet this blond bomb shell" asked Alice still looking at the TV.

"I don't know we are barely getting to know each other. I was thinking of taking her to mom and dads if that's ok with you Bella" he asked looking at me.

"That's fine why would I mind?" I asked looking back at him.

"I don't know just making sure." he said looking back at the TV Alice riding in with a motorcycle into the church. Emmet soon left after that for his big date. The night was mostly uneventful from their on.

We woke up early the next day since its takes a few hours to get their. I was driving Alice new yellow porches' she got for her birthday from her brother since he couldn't make it. Scene I was driving Alice got to pick what we listen on the radio and it so happen to be lady gaga, 'shot me now someone' was all I was thinking the whole time. "I can't believe you listen to  
this kind of music, haven't I tough you anything about music?" I said looking at her as she sung to some of the song.

"You're just mad because you couldn't put one of your CD's in." Alice said resuming singing the song.

"I just can't wait to get their so you could charm your way in to my parentsheart." I said taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"Do you really think they are going to like me?" she asked me looking worried.

"Yes I do you are a beautiful and wonderful person. And I'm pretty sure you will have my father wrapped around your finger just like me." I said to her my father was just like me shy but once he got to know you he would talk to you.

"Do you really think so" she asked still looking worried.

"I know so come on listen to your crappie music" I said with a playful smile. Alice smacked me on the arm for that comment. I just smile and kissed her hand again.

Not too soon after we do make it to forks. My mom and dad were waiting for us on the porch. My dad Charlie is the chef of police. While my mom Renee is a teacher in the elementary school. My father was the strong silent type while my mother was the out going hippy type. But they loved each other very much they like every other couple had their moment but would work then out. They had Emmet right out of high school and then had me two years later. I stepped out of the car and was hugged by my mother soon after.

"Bella I've been missing you this once a week call aren't enough." she said giving me a squeeze "you look great what have you done?" she asked pulling away and looking at me.

"Nothing really just got new cloths." I said looking at Alice because I didn't get the cloth Alice did. "I want to introduce to you my good friend Alice Cullen." I said motioning to Alice at the  
passenger side of the car.

"Hi I'm Alice" Alice said with a small wave. My mom hugged her while my dad gave her and hand shack.

"Hey Bell how are you?" my dad said walking up to me and giving me an awkward hug.

"I'm good dad How about yourself?" I ask walking in to the house.

"You know me working." he said sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to show Alice around and get the bags from the car." I said turning to face Alice in the doorway.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" I asked Alice soon as we got to the car.

"No it was ok." she said getting my bag since it was smaller then hers.

"I think that they already like you." I said honestly.

"How could you tell?" she asked walking throw the front door.

"Well you made me look a little more girly so that's a plus from my mom. My dad just gave him some time to show it." I said taking her to my old room. That was painted in red with random pictures painted on top of it. The wall that had my bed had pictures from when Emmet and me growing up to pictures from high school. Everything much the same though now it didn't have heavy drapes it has some see thro one that let light in now.

"So this is your old room? Hmmm I like it where are the scales and the virgins to sacrifice." She said looking around.

"Sorry that's another day and it's not virgin it's going to be you that get sacrifice." I said pushing her on to the bed, kissing her neck.

"Hmm that feels good but we should stop and go down stairs before someone comes in and sees us." she said breathlessly. I stopped and pulling away from her.

"Yeah we should go" I said a little sad.

"Aww don't be sad we have all night to kiss." she said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Yea but now I can't kiss you when ever I want." I said giving her a real kiss.

Two weeks later my dad and Alice where sitting on the couch watching a baseball game talking and laughing. I was right they loved her. my mom and Alice had mad me go shopping with then. They talked about the latest fashion and all sorts of things. While she got along with my dad just fine they talked about spots witch I didn't know she liked, and played. Since it was only her and her brother she would my baseball with him on the weekends.

It was Friday night and I was going to tell my parents about me and Alice relationship. Emmet was on his from Seattle. I was in the kitchen making dinner while my mom got ready for dinner. I was just done when Emmet walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a beers "Hey sis what you cooking?" he asked sitting on a chair.

"Your favorite spaghetti" I said facing him.

"So when are you going to tell them?" he said nodding towards the living room.

My mother decided to enter the kitchen at the very moment "telling us what. Hi Emmy were have you been. You're just as bad as your sister" my mother asked giving Emmet a hugged.

"So Emmet what happen to Rosalie I thought she was going to come with you?" I asked looking around.

"She couldn't make it. She had a meeting at work." he said looking sad.

"Dinner is ready so whenever you're ready come and sits in the dinning room." I called to the living room where Alice and my dad where still watching the baseball game.

Dinner what pretty good Emmet and I would exchange embarrassing stories about are childhood. We talked about our jobs; school and what we do during are free time. My mother asked how we met and became friends. She said that we were totally opposites. Dissert was ice cream sundaes, and I figured that was the best time to tell my parents about Alice and my relationship.

"Uhh mom and dad I have something to tell you guys." I said taking Alice's hand under the table. "Uhh I know how to tell you guys this. I'm a lesbian and Alice is my girlfriend." I said looking at my ice cream.

"Your what, but you dated Jacob black in high school?" my mother said looking at me like i had just grow an extra head.

"I'm a lesbian. And I never liked him more then a friend. I love Alice and I want to be with her." I said looking at my mother.

"This has to be a phase. What about my grandkids?" she said walking into the kitchen.

I looked at my dad "what do you think?" I asked him hoping he was at least a little understanding.

"It doesn't matter what I think you should follow your heart. And if being with Alice is what makes you happy then I'm happy for you." he said giving me a small smile.

"My mom came around before we left." I said facing Rosalie.

"I remember Emmet asking me to go to that dinner but that's the same day I got promoted." Rosalie said remembering why she wasn't able to go. "What happened the, the other half of the summer?

* * *

review they make me happy

-lia


End file.
